Zombie
For other uses, see zombies. For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare variant, see Browncoat Zombie. Zombies, 'and their time-themed variants in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, are the basic "zombie" unit; they are weak and easy to defeat. In fact, it takes three shots for a Melon-pult to kill one of them. Having no special defensive equipment or travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are found in most levels.They are the first zombies the player encounters in every ''Plants vs. Zombies'' game. At the official start of a level, one will say "the zombies... are coming... brains..." and growl, signaling that zombies are about to come. The Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Camel Zombies, and Knight Zombie become this zombie when their armor is destroyed. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Zombie is the most common zombie in this game, but it is just the second weakest zombie, the first being Imp in I, Zombie. Zombie takes four steps for it to reach from one section of the lawn to the next section of the lawn. Almost every level starts with a normal zombie. The only levels that don't are Pogo Party (Pogo Zombie), Bobsled Bonanza (either Zomboni or Zombie Bobsled Team), Air Raid PC (Balloon Zombie), and Column Like You See 'Em (Flag Zombie). Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Normal zombie once again is the first zombie which the player meets. This time, it is the weakest zombie in the game; four peas can kill it. It appears in every level in The Boonies to Frostbite Falls, but doesn't appear in the later Road Trip levels. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' In this game, Basic Zombies only appear in the first four levels. However, it has some variants in different areas; '''Mummy Zombie in Ancient Egypt, Pirate Zombie in Pirate Seas, Cowboy Zombie in Wild West, Future Zombie in Far Future, Peasant Zombie in Dark Ages, and Kung-Fu Zombie and Monk Zombie in Kung-Fu World. Its health and speed are the same as in Plants vs. Zombies. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Zombie' Regular Garden-variety zombie Toughness: low This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time '''Basic Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Garden-variety zombie. Basic Zombie hates the term "Basic." He doesn't consider himself some generic foe or common corpse. He's an individual, darn it, and he's going to make a difference even if it kills you. Mummy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular mummified zombie. Is he a mummy? Is he a zombie? It turns out he's a zombie who's rolled himself in toilet paper to protect his fair skin. True fact! Pirate Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular plank walking zombie. Keeping up with the latest pirate trends is always tricky, but remember, he was planking before it was cool. Cowboy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Basic Regular rootin' tootin' cowboy zombie. Cowboy Zombie thinks he's the roughest, toughest, meanest zombie varmint in the west, south, and east. He's anxious to test his skills in the central coast region. Future Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular futuristic jumpsuit zombie. Future zombies look good in red shirts. Future fact #23. Nothing bad happens to red shirts. Peasant Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular lower class commoner zombie. Someone shouted, "Bring out your undead!" And then Peasant Zombie found himself here. He simply doesn't remember anything that happened before that. Kung-Fu Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Kung-Fu Zombie. Kung-Fu Zombie does not like to be treated just as weak in character he likes to be treated according to his facial hair. Monk Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Monk Zombie. He was trained in the temple of the great master but yearning to eat their brains have put in maximum penalty is losing his facial hair. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Terracotta Zombie TOUGHNESS: Less SPEED: Basic Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies The zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots; its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 10 normal damage shots. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The zombie absorbs 4 normal damage shots; its appearance changes upon an absorption of 3 normal damage shots when the arm falls off, before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 4 normal damage shots. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time There are seven different variations of the regular zombie: the Basic Zombie, the Mummy Zombie, the Pirate Zombie, the Cowboy Zombie, the Kung-Fu Zombie, the Monk Zombie, Future Zombie, and the Peasant Zombie. All types absorb 10 normal damage shots, and their appearances change upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when their heads fall off upon an absorption of 10 normal damage shots. The Cowboy Zombie's hat falls off after 2 hits, and the arm after 5, like a normal zombie. Appearances Plants vs. Zombies Every level except for ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Homerun Derby, Air Raid, Ice Level, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures All levels in The Boonies to Frostbite Falls. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Player's House: All levels *Ancient Egypt: Pyramid of Doom and all regular levels except Mummy Memory levels (Days 7, 16, and 23.) *Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty, all regular levels except Day 8, Cannons Away levels (Days 3, 11, and 20.), Last Stand (Day 22), and Day 25 *Wild West: Big Bad Butte and all regular levels *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow and all regular levels Strategies In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, regular zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately 20 seconds, or the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers (or Sun-shrooms), as measured during a daytime (or nighttime) level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine three spaces away from the zombie, purchasing the garden rake from Crazy Dave's shop, or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For night levels, the player can use mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. One Puff-shroom, despite its short range, will be able to take a single zombie out on its own. However, repeated attacks may be able to kill the Puff-shroom. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in pool levels. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom. Some plants, such as the Repeater and the Fume-shroom, can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Zombies can eat your plants and brains, where it is then game over. Any offensive plant can kill one of them, except when planted right in front of them. Two Spikeweeds or a Spikerock will be enough to kill a regular zombie 90% of the time, but because of slight speed variations, the player may need three Spikeweeds or a Spikerock and Spikeweed to kill them. Gallery Trivia General *At the start of the level, the player can hear this zombie mutter, "The zombies......are coming........brainns....", and growl. This means that the zombie still remembers a small part of human speech. *The Snorkel Zombie's Almanac Entry states they don't have lungs, so it is unknown how they can speak. *If any zombie that can degrade to this zombie is killed by an explosive after losing its arm but before losing its head, its lost arm will regrow before it falls into a pile of ashes. The only exception to this are the Ducky Tube Zombies in the pool, which will just disappear instead. *This is the most frequently appearing zombie in all the [[Plants vs. Zombies (series)|''Plants vs. Zombies games]]. *Zombie makes a cameo in Bejeweled Blitz, as a tournament player with the lowest score of 1,000. ''Plants vs. Zombies *Occasionally, when a zombie dies and its head falls off, it will start to stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. The same also happens to a Ducky Tube Zombie if it is slain before entering the pool. *A Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. *Zombie shoes are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal zombie wears. *A Zombie T-Shirt is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. It is white, and has a normal zombie head on it. *The zombie has two idle animations, it may tilt left to right or move its head up and down. It also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of four idle animations. *A zombie figurine was included with physical copies of the Game of the Year edition. *In the online version, when a zombie loses its head and is then hit by an explosive, it regrows its head before burning, but when a zombie in any other version is burnt without its head, it will fall off unburned while the body will turn black and disappear after a couple of seconds. *If the player looks closely at the left foot of the zombie closest to the plants on the loading screen, it will appear to be wearing a black sock. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where any zombie that can degrade to this zombie (not including Ducky Tube Zombies) will continue to walk after losing its head until it takes a certain amount of damage before falling over. The number of hits varies, depending on what they degraded from. *The eye of the zombie in the loading screen art work is bigger than the in-game ones. *Most zombies seem to be pigeon-toed; their feet point inwards. *If a zombie has its tongue hanging out and has to stop and eat a plant, then its tongue will disappear, but after it stops eating, the tongue will reappear. The exact reason is because all zombies have one eating animation, and the basic zombie's does not include its tongue. *In a glitch on the Console and PS Vita versions of ''Plants vs. Zombies, a zombie may die with a bloated mouth, its eyes staring at the sky, and not losing its head. *In December on iOS and Android versions, this zombie sometimes wears a Santa hat. *If a zombie that has lost it's arm is hypnotized, looking closely will reveal that it has now lost its right arm, as opposed to it's left arm ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *No matter how high you are already in Endless Zones, these regular zombies will always be the first zombie that will appear. *Every basic zombie, including its three variants, has a "Tie", except for the Kung-Fu World and Dark Ages ones. *Mummy Zombie seems to be a redundant because mummy is a deceased human or animal whose skin and organs have been preserved by either intentional or accidental exposure to chemicals, extreme cold, very low humidity, or lack of air, so that the recovered body will not decay further if kept in cool and dry conditions as lifted from Wikipedia. **Zombie on the other hand is a fictional undead creatures regularly encountered in horror and fantasy themed works. **Both states that they are all dead. **But then, the Alamanac Entry indicates that it is a zombie rolled in a tissue paper. This might explain its exceptional to redundancy. *Mummy Zombies can be sent to the middle of the lawn by sandstorms at Ancient Egypt. *If you look closely, the Pirate Zombie has yellow teeth, a minor reference to Scurvy. *The Cowboy Zombie has "Solid" toughness instead of "Average" toughness, despite still taking only ten normal damage shots. **This is probably because it has a cowboy hat, which makes it seem like he takes more damage, when really it just gives him another degrade. *Technically, the Cowboy Zombie is a headwear zombie, as it loses its cowboy hat after taking two hits. *Cowboy Zombie, its three variants, and the Chicken Wrangler Zombie are the only zombies in the game to wear gloves. **However, they aren't the only Zombies in the series to wear gloves; the Zombie Bobsled Team also wears gloves. *Its Far Future variant seems to have a mohican hairstyle. *Kung-Fu World is the only world that has two regular garden variety zombies, one Kung-Fu variety and one Monk variety. *Some Wild West zombies, like the Cowboy Zombie, don't use their hand to eat plants but eat them directly. Category:Zombies Category:Day Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:I, Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Player's House Category:Player's House Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Encountered Zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies